talseuzerfandomcom-20200214-history
Koon Aguero Agnis/Abilities and Powers
Powers and Abilities Koon's stat cardKoon relies heavily on his master intellect, however, this is not his only strong field. He also has exceptional physical attributes and is a skilled Light Bearer. His powers in combat cannot be denied. Koon's Part II combat abilities have been briefly displayed. It can be safely assumed that he is a dangerous adversary capable of almost instantaneous and lethal assaults. He should not be underestimated due to his role as Light Bearer either, as has stated himself that he chose to be a Light Bearer not because he was too weak for an offensive position, but just because he likes giving out orders.Vol.2 Ch.47: 28F - Devil of the Right Arm (6) It may even be assumed that he could be one of the strongest Regulars in the E-rank, as it was implied he was the one who wounded Chang Blarode's eye, who is one of the Top 5 E-rank Regulars, as they talked about how Chang can't beat him in a real fight.Vol.2 Ch.60: 30F - One Shot, One Opportunity (3) He has also proven himself a capable leader, racking up a considerable reputation, a lot of money and composing a team of only the most elite Regulars by himself. Physical attributes: Koon is a trained fighter and the child of one of the 10 Great Families. Thanks to those, he's been gifted with an incredible strength, as shown by the fact that he "seemingly casually" walked through the first few tests until the Crown Game while carrying the weight of more than three people with one hand.Season 1 Chapter 23 blog post This is further shown as he blocks a direct hit from a compression weapon, when the next blow would instantly knock out Aleksai Amigochaz.Ch.22: 2F - Crown Game (9) His natural speed is also impressive, outmatching all the others' abilities or plans during the Crown Game.Ch.21: 2F - Crown Game (8) That and the fact his speed while "restrained" by his bag matched the one of a normal Regular. Lighthouse Control: Koon is adept at moving and using a Lighthouse, being a Best Seed in the Position Test and, during Part I, he was known to be able to wield 2 Lighthouses. In Part II, Koon has expanded his arsenal to at least 4 Lighthouses. * Quadruple Blockage: Using four Lighthouses Koon can block the movements of his opponent.Vol.2 Ch.100: 30F - Closure (6) * Lighthouse Teleportation: Koon can create a field with his Lighthouses through which he can teleport people and objects, having done so against ReflejoVol.2 Ch.102: 30F - Closure (8)Vol.2 Ch.104: 30F - Closure (10) and later on to escape from Ha Jinsung.Vol.2 Ch.159: 36F - Hell Train: Hoaqin (7) * Quadruple Barrier: With the help of four Lighthouses, Koon can create a barrier strong enough to endure attacks from a supposed B-rank enemy. Hacking Skills: As well as being able to manipulate Lighthouses and search for information, he is also adept at hacking into systems and tracking down those who hacked him.Vol.2 Ch.48: 28F - Devil of the Right Arm (7) This training was inspired by the way Hachuling easily manipulated his Lighthouse control on the Floor of Test.Ch.70: 2F - Last Examination (14) Perceptive and Expert Strategist: Koon is a natural genius. He is even smarter than some Rankers and fools them quite easily. He is the mastermind of all sorts of tricks. He can often see through other people's strategies and make the best plan to exploit the enemies' weakness. In the Hide-and-Seek Test for Team A, Koon deliberately used Quant's irritable nature and hasty judgement against him. Even more brilliantly, Koon secretly helped Quant to defeat his own team in order to ensure the maximum number of Koon's "real friends" passed the test.Ch.42: 2F - Hide and Seek (8) Following this same plan, he furthermore tricked Quant into protecting Rachel as well.Ch.55: 2F - Submerged Fish (4) In Part II he managed to outwit Ha Jinsung, using the High Ranker's vast power difference against him, by making the man underestimate them. Weapons Manbarondenna The Manbarondenna (만바론데나) is a weapon-like suitcase used by Koon Aguero Agnis during Part I of Tower of God Series. It possesses numerous of functions, including: *'Toughness': Like a shield, Manbarondenna can resist knife blows, bullets and more. Nothing has yet been seen to damage it. Koon can also swing his brief case like a bat to smash his opponents across the room. *'Pocket Dimension': The briefcase can hold large amounts of objects inside it easily. It can suck up enemies and hide allies. However, it doesn't reduce the weight of what's inside. *'Cloning': The bag can clone most non-living objects placed inside through Shinsoo with the exception of certain materials. Using his bag, Koon has copied many objects such as his knives and the Crown from the Crown Game (most material on the 2nd Floor cannot be copied). However he traded Manbarondenna away to Sunwoo Nare after the final test on the Second Floor. Armour Inventory It was "given" to him by his father and is extremely tough, being able to withstand most basic attacks by E-rank Regulars. It is likely to be stronger, since the assassin he encountered was amazed that an E-rank Regular could come by such a thing. There is also a levitating shield attached which can most likely be manipulated remotely. White Heavenly Mirror White Heavenly Mirror: As a reward for shooting the most people with the Light Bullet in the One Shot, One Opportunity game, Koon obtained the Workshop's item "White Heavenly Mirror". It has the appearance of a small scalpel with a blue liquid-looking blade. It has three magical properties. One of them consists of stabbing the target in the heart, subsequently sealing the target into it's mirror-like blade.Vol.2 Ch.103: 30F - Closure (9) He refuses to use the White Heavenly Mirror's other abilities as he deems them as "dangerous".Batoto forum chat References Navigation es:Koon Aguero Agnis/Habilidades y Poderes Koon Aguero Agnis